Nezumi No Ai
by Hyper Riceball
Summary: Yeah, yeah, i know...I work on too many fics at one time. -- Well, here's another one! And if you hate Yukiru, here's the fic for you!


Okeda's First Words: Bread!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.  
  
HATSUHARU SOUMA  
  
I wish I could have Yuki. Have him all to myself, without that worthless Tohru girl to interfere. She's always getting in the way! I try to talk to Yuki about many things, but he always ends up turning the conversation into something about Tohru. She's a nice girl, a very likeable one at that, but she's stealing my Yuki away from me! I look into Yuki's eyes, constantly searching for his love and warmth for me, but I never can find it. There is warmth and love, but it is for her, and only her. Tohru Honda, I hate you! I hate you for everything you've done to me!  
  
There have been so many times I've tried to move on. Accept the fact that Yuki loves Tohru, and move on. And it seems easy. I get pretty far with forgetting about Yuki actually, until I see his eyes. Those delicate purple eyes, usually sad and deep, suddenly filled with a sparkle you only have when you're in love. And though I'm on the verge of tears, I ignore it. I continue walking forward.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I knew I was going the wrong way. I had passed this tree about five times. C'mon Haru, I scolded myself, This is Souma House. Why are you getting lost here? I felt the tinkle of damp grass on my bare feet. It felt good, especially in the hot summer weather. I smiled, happy it was summer. Happy that I had forgotten Yuki, and I wouldn't have to face him everyday in school. I was free. His eyes couldn't get to me anymore. I would never go to Shigure's house again, not even if I was invited. I didn't ever want to go through the pain of seeing Yuki's lovestruck eyes again. So I isolated myself from him.  
  
I continued through the grass, smiling the first true smile I had done in a long time. I was happy. I was free. I was alone.  
  
The warm smell of flowers filled my nostrils. The Souma house had always had rows and rows of beautiful gardens, yet this was the first time I really noticed them. I was actually stopping to view the gardens. They were so lovely, each flower more colorful than the next. I smelled each one, my nose gently touching each flower's soft petals and taking in an unbelievable fragrance.  
  
But suddenly I stopped. I stood up and slowly backed away. I didn't want to have anything to do with the flowers anymore. They were all a deep soothing purple, the same exact color as Yuki's eyes. The flowers were trying to make me think of him. I hated those flowers now. Turning away from them with my hands in my pockets, I quickly walked away.  
  
I passed the rows and rows of houses, not exactly sure where I was going anymore. I turned a corner and looked up at my surroundings. My eyes widened when I realized I was at the window. The window at which I had met Yuki for the first time, as a child. I could feel my legs below me shaking furiously. I didn't want to be here at all. I knew I could have just run away from the window and try to forget Yuki again, but my legs wouldn't budge. I just stood there, staring at it with angry gray eyes. Eyes full of pain. I could remember the day it happened perfectly; my childish frustration and yelling, and Yuki's delicate face smiling down at me despite my shouts of fury. Yes, I could remember it all too well. I fell to my knees, and then the tears began to flow down my cheeks. I tried to remind myself that boys didn't cry, that I was acting like a pansy, but it was no use. The tears kept coming. I wanted to yell; I wanted to scream swear words at that Tohru Honda girl, the one that was isolating me from Yuki. But I couldn't. All I could do was cry miserably. I wanted to die. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I couldn't take all the pain that Tohru Honda had given me.I wanted to give up.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Meep! I'm fearful of the reviews I shall acquire! This is sorta one of my first angsty fics, I like comedy better, but tell me what you think! Review plz! And I know it was short, but I plan to do a chapter for every character in love with Yuki! There sure are a lot of em, huh? And don't take me as a Yuki fan, because personally I really don't like him at all, but this is a fun fic to write and I hope to update soon! Ja! 


End file.
